


Having Fun

by Bushwah



Category: Fake AH Crew (Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Angst, Character Study, Death Threats, Dissociation, Dollification, Dubious Morality, Exhibitionism, Fake AH Crew, Forced Feminization, Gaslighting, Injury, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, Medical Abuse, Moral injury, Multi, Mutual Non-Con, Non-Consensual Cuddling, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Photography, Non-Consensual Touching, Painplay, Rape By Proxy, Self-Harm, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, Trauma Bonding, Unreliable Narrator, comparing traumas, minimization, non-consensual domesticity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bushwah/pseuds/Bushwah
Summary: The Fakes are keeping Jeremy captive. Some of them aren't so bad, though.
Relationships: Jeremy Dooley/Gavin Free, Jeremy Dooley/Gavin Free/Jack Pattillo, Jeremy Dooley/Geoff Ramsey, Jeremy Dooley/Jack Pattillo, Jeremy Dooley/Ryan Haywood
Kudos: 14





	Having Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Minute Detour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014723) by [Wrespawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrespawn/pseuds/Wrespawn). 



> This is an FPF fic based exclusively on the Fake AH Crew lore as set forth by Rooster Teeth Productions.
> 
> Note particularly the unreliable narrator tag.

A subtitled anime episode plays on the TV. Gavin's arm is around his shoulder, which Jeremy doesn't mind. Jack's hand is on his thigh, which he still doesn't _mind_ mind, not _really_ , but it is uncomfortably close to other places.

Gavin's the nicest of the Fakes, inasmuch as that's a useful concept. He hasn't gotten pushy with Jeremy at all, Jeremy doesn't think. At least not when the two of them were alone. Unless there's something else Jeremy forgot; sometimes the Fakes show him videos of things he doesn't remember doing.

Jack, on the other hand, is... unpredictable. She's slipped him painkillers when a wound Ryan gave him was acting up well after the actual injury—not when Ryan's actually working on him; he's thought about saving them, but the Fakes seem to have cameras everywhere, and he knows they'd find out—but she's also been downright gleeful about siccing the others on him when he's down, ostensibly to cheer him up. He doesn't trust her as far as he could throw her.

Jack's hand inevitably wanders into his pants. He doesn't get real pants, jeans or slacks, only leggings for easy access, unless Geoff is dressing him up. Belatedly, it occurs to him to wonder who's going to be fucking him. Jack, probably. Maybe Gavin will join in. Jeremy can't really blame him. It's easier to go along. Shame doesn't mean the same thing here.

Gavin acts like he's a Fake, but Jeremy walked in on Ryan fucking him with a knife to his throat. Whatever deal Gavin made, Jeremy hopes he's strong enough not to make himself, but he knows what it's like to fear for his life. Gavin, like him, has done what it takes to stay alive, and Gavin's survived the Fakes for much longer than Jeremy. It makes sense that they'd demand this of him, too.

Gavin's smiling, watching the show. Jeremy suppresses a hot flash of envy. Gavin isn't really any better off than he is. He _hopes_ he'd rather be in his own position than Gavin's. At least this way the only person he has to hurt is himself.


End file.
